Storm
by LostinaBook2001
Summary: Marinette is tired. She spends all of her time as Ladybug, or catching up on homework. Adrien is done. Between being Chat Noir, modeling, and school, he's exhausted. Things are starting to reach the maximum stress level for both of our heroes, and soon, if they're not careful, their world is going to crumble into their biggest nightmare…especially if Alya finds out who Ladybug is
1. Chapter 1

Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir Story Title

Marinette is tired. She spends all of her time is Ladybug, or catching up on homework. Adrien is done. Between being Chat Noir, modeling, and school, he's exhausted.

Things are starting to reach the maximum stress level for both of our heroes, and soon, if they're not careful, their world is going to crumble into their biggest nightmare…especially if Alya finds out who Ladybug is before Chat can.

Adrien yawned and reached for his mug. It was late and he still had last week's homework to finish. Lately, the Akuma attacks had been sporadic and were eating into his homework time. The only reason he had been able to power through the past few days was because of coffee and Chat naps. Adrien wasn't sure about Ladybug, but he was relying solely on Nino for notes right now.

Hours later, as he draged himself into his bed, screams broke out in the streets below. Adrien made a face, and turn towards Plagg. he was sleeply blinking at him from the desk. "Well?" The Kwami sighed "Where's my cheese?" Adrien huffed, tossed Plagg a piece of Camembert and turn to his window. Reaching over to his nightstand, Adrien pressed the remote to open his window and turned

"Plagg claws out!" Moments after, Chat Noir jumped through the streets, and came up to the Francois-DuPont High School. The school, which was normally dark and quiet at 3 in the morning, with alight with the small flames, candles that seem to float along, with no set direction. Ladybug landed next to Chat, and made a face.

"This one's calling itself _**'Character'**_ and is turning civilians into literary characters. They're all fighting each other."

"Injuries?"

"Many, at this point we need to find the Akuma and heal all these people."

"Any plans?"

"Find the Akuma, and I'll let you know."

Ladybug was tired. She had finally caught up on her homework, and was ready to get some much-needed sleep. When she gets stuck up to her balcony to water her plants, she had heard the screaming. Now, as she and Chat tried to discern where the Akuma was hiding, her legs started to tremble. Chat looked over at her, and winced. He knew how tired she was; he probably felt the same way. They both knew that this fight needed to end, and soon. Suddenly, something caught her eye, and Ladybug swung after it, trying to not hurt any of the people whom the Akuma had attacked. There! On the Akuma's wrist was a small, blue bracelet. The bracelet had an open book on it and was the only thing ladybug could see that could possibly be where the butterfly was hiding. She hesitated, then threw her yo-yo up in the air, "Lucky charm!" When she looked up the world was black and white, and her charm blinked red and then the bracelet on the Akuma's wrist. Ladybug blinked, then looked up the charm. It was a bracelet that was almost identical to the one on the Akuma, except it was definitely made of iron. Ladybug hesitated. Then she glanced up, Chat was trying to reach the Akuma, but her 'characters' were stopping him. Ladybug rushed over to help Chat, praying that her plan would work.

Marinette hurried out the door, throwing a goodbye over her shoulder to her parents. She was late to school, again. Tikki was happily sitting in her purse, eating a cookie and giggling. This was the third time this week Marinette had overslept. Each time, Marinette had come up with an excuse that was laughable. However, she had simply been sent to her seat. Today, as she ran up the steps, the bell to switch classes rang. Mari's shoulders saged with relief. Slipping in during a class change was easy. As she got her pre-calc books out of her locker, Alya strolled over. "Girl! Where were you? You missed all of lit! I was worried. Adrien wasn't there either and Nino and I thought you two were finally on a date!" Marinette flushed.

"No, I overslept again. When summer break comes, I hope you so happy." Alya laughed.

"You better not become Nocturnal on me!" Marinette smiled, but before she could reply you a ride with Adrien and tow he looked as tired as Mari felt. Nino waved at her, before turning to Alya,

"Guess who I found sleeping in the back of the guys lockers!" Alya giggled.

"No way!? Really? Mari just came in, she overslept again." Both Nina and Alya laughed good- heartedly while Adrien shared a miserable glance with Marinette

 **Soooo...I hope that this was decent. Constructive Criticism is** **defiantly** **welcome! I'm toying around with a few ideas with how this story will go, but I'm hoping to update every weekend, if I can. HOWEVER, that can completely change, depending on my productivity during the week! As of right now, I am working off of the newest episode I have access to, which I think is season 2, episode 10.**

 **~Me**

3


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien was done. If there was one more, attack this week, he was going to snap. He made it to school, yes, but he wasn't really awake. When he had walked into the locker rooms, he had just stumbled onto the bench, leaned his head against the wall, and tried to rationalize that it wouldn't hurt to close his eyes for **just one minute.** Almost an hour later, Nino has shaken him awake. When he checked his phone, there were multiple missed calls from Natalie, and even more from his father. His father never called him. **EVER**. Adrien stuffed his phone into his pocket, resolving to deal with his father later. Turning to Nino, Adrien begged; "please tell me you took good lit notes, for once." Nino laughed, socked Adrien in the arm, and pulled Adrien along as he went to meet Alya.

Late that night, Adrien yawned, and stumbled into his room Plagg was already zooming for the cheese that Adrien had left out, but Adrien couldn't even function enough to make it to his bed. Instead, he collapsed on his couch, and passed out. He didn't wake up for another 14 hours.

Alya was curious. What was Marinette doing that would make her so tired? Tonight, she was going to sleep over. Hopefully, this will give her an idea of what was going on. As she slipped into Mari's room, she blinked in shock. The trap door to the balcony was open, and her friend was nowhere in sight. "Mari?" Alya called dropping her bag on the floor, "you in here?"

"Yeah! I'm so sorry I'll be there in a minute." Alya rolled her eyes, laughing to herself. Marinette was such a mess. Her friend clatter down the ladder, juggling multiple textbooks. Once everything had tumbledown, Marinette collapsed on her floor. "Hey Alya"

"Hey girl, you are a mess." Marinette blushed before ducking her head miserably

"I know." An hour later, Alya made her wait downstairs, greeting Marinette's parents as she cast. The girls were in the middle of a movie, and Alya had volunteered refill the popcorn bucket. Now, she made her way back upstairs. Poking her head through the trapdoor, Alya turned to Marinette, only to find that she was fast asleep. Alya laughed, before putting the popcorn down and turning off movie. Settling down on the chaise, Alya grabbed her laptop to continue working on her Ladyblog update.

Marinette was sitting in the park with Alya, eating lunch when Nino and Adrien joined them. After last week, when she and Adrien had both been exhausted, Nino and Alya had been keeping a closer eye on the pair. However, the weekend seemed to have done them some good. Marinette was bouncier, and Adrien had his usual spark back in his eyes. Nino turned to them, excited, "So... Alya and I were talking, and we wanted to meet this weekend to go to the movies and get pizza. Wanna come?" Marinette glanced at Adrien, both of them had had enough of their fair share of Alya's and Nino's dates. In fact, it had gotten to the point that neither would go with the pair unless there was someone else going as well. Adrian gave a shallow nod; he was free and would go if she did. Marinette turned to Nino; "I'll look into times and get back to you."

 **YAY!**

 **Sooo, I finished this last weekend, and decided to upload when I had the chance. I *just* finished editing. -_-**

 **~me**


	3. Chapter 3

After lunch, the four friends parted ways. Marinette had her design application class, Alya had journalism, and Nino and Adrien had a study hall. As the guys settled into their seats in the library, Nino side happily, "Man, I hope you and Mari can join us this weekend." Adrien smiled

"Yeah man, me too."

"Do you think your dad will let you go, dude?" Adrien shrugged

"I don't know. It all depends on the photo shoot during the morning. That and how my Chinese lesson goes." Nino snorted,

"Good luck, my dude."

Marinette was excited. In her design class, they were given the opportunity to create their own design. It had to be historical, yes, and yes, it had to incorporate Ladybug or Chat Noir aspects, (really, the easiest part) but it was going to be fun. Skipping up to Alya, Marinette smiled. "How was Journalism?"

"Oh girl, we're doing reports of the Akuma attacks, and Madam Bustier use my blog as a prime example!" Marinette smiled,

"Awesome!"

"Hello, what are you up to, you fine young ladies?" Alya giggled, wrapped her arms around Nino, and replied,

"Oh you know, just luring in fine young men." Marinette rolled her eyes before going to her locker to get her gym clothes.

The week flew by. Tikki smile to herself as Marinette once again gushed about how excited she was the Adrien was going to join them on Saturday. Tikki was perched on a small box next to her chosen's sewing machine. Currently, Mari had it running smoothly as she continued to work on her Chat Noir inspired 60s dress for her class. Last night, Ladybug and Chat had delt with another Akuma attack. Now, Mari was working frantically to catch up on her school work. Tomorrow, Marinette how to meet up with Alex to work on a literature project, and she still hasn't looked at the materials Tikki shook her tiny head, and prayed that Marinette would finish soon.

Plaque was bored sick of Adrien's moping. The kid had been told that if he didn't stop missing classes, he will go back to being homeschooled. This made Plagg roll his eyes. The kid didn't really think that the Kwami wouldn't really let that happen, did he? Plagg sighed. Recently, he had realized that Adrien was really truly lost. He was so sad, whenever he wasn't around his friends. Sure, his father tried to show he careed, but Mr. Agreste very clearly only saw his son as another asset. That back deeply disturbed Plagg, and he was constantly trying to figure out why. In the past, he had always had kittens who were quite confident in themselves. Adrien was different. Sure, he pretended. Actually, he was very good at acting like he was okay. However, Plagg wasn't blind to the long nights where his chosen had cried for hours. After each episode of depression, Plagg would curl up next to Adrien and try to calm him. Never once had either of them spoken of these nights. Plagg knew that soon, Adrien would need to do something, unless he wanted to be akumatized.

Alya, Nino, and Adrien still outside of the bakery, waiting for Marinette to join them. The group planned on going for pizza first, and then they were going to see a movie that both Nino and Marinette were both interested in. "I'm here! Sorry!" Alya turn towards Mari, and blinked, her best friend was slightly pink. Nino laughed, and gave her a small hug,

"What took you so log, Mari?"

"Well... I know we're going for pizza, but... My papa and I just finished making some macaroons, so..." Alya squealed, Nino laugh, and Adrien furrowed his brow.

"What?"

"Adrien! Have you never had fresh-from-the-oven macaroons from the Dupain-Cheng bakery? Oh! You have never lived!"

"Alya!" Nino, in vain called to his girlfriend, "chill! He hasn't spent as much time at the bakery as we have!" Adrien winced sheepishly at that,

"Don't worry, A-Adrien," Marinette smile at him, "Alya been, here, I mean h-has been here a-a lot when we-we've been b-baking." Here, Marinette hesitated, her face aflame with embarrassment, "and N-Nino and I have friends been school first," here, she ducked her head "I-I mean, Nino and I h-have been friends since, s-since g-grade school. W-We met on the first d-day." Alya shot Marinette is thumbs up as she turned away with a red face.

"Nino, I didn't know you to have known each other for so long. Why haven't you said anything?" Adrien inquired, looking at his friend. Nino shrugged,

"It hasn't been that important."

 **So! This is the third update this week…as far as the rest of my track records…most of my stories haven't made it off the page. (Opps)**

 **Anyways, I'm pretty far ahead on this. If you see any mistakes, please let me know. I actually have been writing in class, so when I have free time I've been talking my work into my phone and sending it to myself. Therefore, there is no guarantee that I have caught all/any mistakes…**

 **Also…I was (so not obsessively and in total shock) keeping an eye on my reading count…so many people have decided that this looks interesting enough to read…THANK YOU SO MUCH! It was such an encouragement…**

 **Bye for now…**

 **~ME**


	4. Chapter 4

As the four teens enjoyed their food, Alya started to grill Marinette and Nino about their elementary school memories. She was shocked, to say the least, when she found out that Chloe used to be friends with them. Good friends with them. When she asked what happened, Mari had simply shrugged and said "her mother left." Adrien had been silent, listening, and when Nino agreed with her, he shot them questioning looks,

"How could Chloe change that much?" His tone was quiet, but all three could tell that he was wary. Marinette hesitated before answering, remembering that Adrien too had lost his mother.

"H-her father sh-showered her with g-gifts an-and stuff and Sabrina started to follow her around and... S-she just seemed to change. It, it w-was as if she f-f-fe-felt like she w-w-wasn't g-g-good enough an-and t-that was what c-caused her t-to change." This observation stunned Adrien, and he thought back to it Mrs. Bourgeois left, and winced. Chloe had cried for days, before Sabrina had appeared. After that, Adrien hadn't spent time with her as much, before he came to school. Alya glanced at her watch and yelped,

"Guys! If we don't hurry, then we'll miss the movie!" The friends exchange glances, before hurrying to grab their stuff on their way to the movie.

Marinette sighed happily as she put away her laundry that evening. Besides her awkward stuttering, the day had gone well. The only way it could get better was if there was no Akuma attack that night. Slipping up to her balcony, Mari looked out over the city. Smiling to herself, she turned her Kwami; "Want to go for a swing?" Tikki giggled at Marinette's accompanying wink

" Just be careful, Marinette." Mari smiled before calling out

"Tikki, spots on!" Minutes later, she was flying across the city with the wind howling around her. Landing on the bottom steps of the Trocadera, Ladybug stretch and ambled along. It was a quiet night, and Ladybug was grateful for some time to herself.

"Well, look at that great minds think alike, m'lady." She world around to see Chat Noir sitting at the top of the stairs.

"Wow, Chat, I wasn't expecting to see you here, especially on such a quiet night." Chat Noir smile and moved over before padding to stand next to him.

"Maybe we're here because the universe is trying to tell us something."

"Chat, no!"

"It can't be a coincidence that we're both here on such a miraculous night."

"Chat, what do you want?" Ladybug shoulders slumped, "what is the I can do?" He swung his head towards or sharply,

"who are you?"

"No."

"My lad-"

"Chat. No. Our identities have to remain secret. No matter what. You know that!"

"Lb, come on! It's been 3 years! I don't know about you, but I want to know who I trust with my life with!"

"Chat-" Ladybug turned away, "Chat, I can't. I can't risk endangering our lives. What if I accidentally call your real name!? What... What if we don't like each other in real life? What if..."

"Ladybug, stop! I get the idea. You don't trust me. You don't trust anyone. I'll just go." With that, Chat used his baton to shoot into the night. Ladybug sat there, stunned as she looked down at her hands. Tears were forming in her eyes, as she stood up. Her swing home was lonely that night.

 **The last part was so painful to write!**

 **Now, I know that Chat was a little (ok, more than a little) ooc here, but I needed it to move the story along. Just so y'all know, THIS IS NOT A REVEAL FIC! I have to rest of this written, by the way, I just have to upload it to my computer and edit…on that note, I have a friend who will be helping me edit this when she has a chance, so I'll be going back and changing some stuff soon hopefully. This was later than I had hoped, because I was out literally all day. (ACTs, am I right?) Anywho, I'm hoping to get ch 5 up by Wednesday or Thursday (Feb 14 or 15) but it depends. I may do a Valentine's Day special instead…**

 **~ ME**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is so long overdue that it's not even funny, but I don't own any of the characters or the show Miraculous Ladybug**

Adrian sat at his desk. He didn't really see why he was at school, today. After the disastrous conversation with ladybug few days ago, he had wanted to simply curl up and be alone. Today, Natalie had marched in and Amanda that he get ready for school. At the look of outrage on his face, she had simply told him that moping about was going to do him no good. So now, Adrian's sat at his desk trying to tune out the voices of his classmates. "Adrian, Adrian, dude." Adrian blinked, coming back to himself as Nino shook him

"What?"

"Dude, you were completely zoned. Alya was throwing stuff at you, and you completely ignored her." Adrian wants to be for glancing over at Alya,

"Sorry."

"It's fine!"

"You're not the only person who's not yourself today." Alya looked over at Marinette, as the other girl stare dejectedly an empty page in her sketchbook. Nino frowned, the last time she looked like that...

"Oh man, that was back when she Chloe and fight. What happened?" Alya shrugged no ensure.

"On Sunday, when we were supposed to hang out, all she did was sit there." Just as Adrian had decided to actually say something, Chloe came over.

"Wow, look Sabrina! Mari-trash is actually quiet today! And she looks worse than usual. What happened?" Chloe stopped, looking at Marinette expectantly, "um, hello? Bakery brat? Come on Sabrina! Obviously, she's completely in shock at my awesomeness." The three friends glanced at Marinette, as Chloe strutted away. Mari never let Chloe walk over her like that. Instead, she was drawing a very familiar black and green ring. Before anyone could say anything, they're lit teacher walked in.

Alya and Nino sat together at the park. Both Adrian and Mari had declined the offer to eat lunch together. Instead, the two had trudged home morosely. Alya turned to her boyfriend, "what's wrong with them?" Nino's forehead crinkled in thought,

"I don't know, babe. Could they have fought?" Alya shook head head, "no, Mari would have to be able to speak to Adrian first. And, she would have told me." Nino nodded. Trying to put their friends' troubles in the back of their minds, the couple turned the conversation a happier direction

 **I know that this has been a long time coming, and I'm sorry…but I have three chapters all set to lo, and I am going to upload them over the next little bit, while I work on a few more one shots. By the way, I DO have the entire story written out, so now it's just getting it on my computer. And, a forewarning, since I'm involved in multiple theater groups, as my performances draw closer, I may not have a lot of time to update…sorry guys. I promise to keep updating as much as I can. (also, I tried to update Sunday, but FF wouldn't let me log in….)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own any of the characters or the show Miraculous Ladybug**

That afternoon, the four friends were putting away their gym clothes, when they heard the commotion. Alya poked her head out the locker room, to see a woman wearing a classic World War II nurse uniform. The woman was storming down the hall, wielding a syringe and stethoscope when a student, Kim, try to get her way, she shot him with her syringe. Immediately, he fell in line behind her. "Chloe Bourgeois! Where are you, you first rate brat?" Alya darts back in, a small, bitter smile on her face,

"Guess who was causing trouble again." She turned towards where Marinette was supposed to be, only to find an empty room. "Mari?" Alya called, "Marinette?" After slipping out of the girls locker rooms, Alya dashed to knock on the boy's locker rooms. "Nino? Adrian? Guys? Is Mari in there?"

"Alya!" Nino cried, as he flings open the door. "Have you seen Adrian? One moment he was here, the next he was gone!" Alya hesitated.

"Adrian too?" Why did they have to choose it that day to talk in the halls before getting changed? She grabbed Nino's arm, and sprinted off, down the hall. No matter what, she had to find her best friends.

If either of the two teens had bothered to look back, they would have seen two teen superheroes sheepishly exiting their respective bathrooms.

 **(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

 **Soooooo…. I got a boyfriend….:) on to better things, since none of you care about my personal life, there are either 12 or 10 chapters, with a couple epilogues. ALSO, this is NOT a reveal fic. Sorry to all of you who were hoping that it was, but I didn't want this to go in that direction. ALSO ALSO I've put a few characters OOC, and I don't remember when, so I'm apologizing right now for that, and I will tell you, it's essential to the story line. Have a good week…**

 **~ME**

 **P.S. these few chapters are really short, because there's a lot going on, and I couldn't see it flowing if I combined come of these chapters…-_-**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own any of the characters or the show Miraculous Ladybug**

Ladybug glanced nervously at Chat. He was tensely glaring at the ground, as he leaned against the Eiffel Tower. You, attack at the school had made it glaringly obvious that the two were not on the same page. Their usual banter had been stilted and tense as they tried to understand the shift to Dynamic. Afterwards, Ladybug had swung off. After she had recharged her Kwami, she had called Chat, leaving a message on his baton, and asked him to meet her that evening to talk. She hesitated before starting, "today... Today was a mess. We were very lucky to make it out with our lives."

"Yes, Ladybug, I noticed. However, we have come to an impasse."

"Chat..." She turned towards him. "I don't want to lose you. We are a team, and I would never forgive myself if you were killed. We need to figure it out."

"Bug, I'm sorry, but I won't back down anymore. We've known each other for years. It's time for you to see my face." Ladybug turned away. Yes, she understood they need to see who the other was... But there were too many security risks involved. Plus, she didn't need Chat to know that the girl whose balcony he visited was also Ladybug.

"I'm sorry Chat. My answer is still no. It is not because I don't trust you; it's just that it's not safe." Chat Noir gave her a sad look.

"I'll see you at the next Akuma attack." Ladybugs head snapped his way, "Chat-" it was no use, he was gone.

 **Hello, people.**

 **Like I said, these chapters are shorter than the first few have been. I edited the last three chapters all at once, so please let me know if you see grammar errors, and WHERE you see them. Where I live, its already springtime, and the grass is green, the sky blue, and the ocean sparkling…and I'm sick and tired of late night practices! If I had to actually do my homework (I never do it) then I think I would lose it! (just to clarify, if I have to do hw, I do it the class before.) (Also to clarify, if you are a younger reader, I AM NOT SOMEONE TO FLLOW IN THE HOMEWORK AREA…!)**

 **Have a beautiful day,**

 **~ME**

 **To black neko hime-I promise that I am not killing anyone off…I've finished the story and am now working on getting everything on my computer. I even have a few short one shots I'm considering tagging on!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or any of the characters in this story.**

"Mari?" Nino called, "hey are you okay?" He pokes his head through her trap door, and froze. Muffled sobs were coming from the loft. Nino scrambled up the rest of her stairs before clambering up the ladder to where her bed was. He shook his head in shock, as he nealed next to his long time friend. "Marinette, what happened?"

"We fought. W-we fought, and I can't back down. Y-yes, he's my friend! But I-I c-can't..." Here, she broke off sobbing again, clutching onto Nino's arm. Gently, he picked her up and pulled his friend to him. It had been a long time since he had had to comfort her like this.

"Can you calm down and talk to me, Mari? Marinette shook her head and stuttered

"I can't tell anyone. I-I made a promise. It's for everyone's safety."

"Mari, whatever secret you're keeping if its making you cry this much, then you need to tell someone." She glared up at him, "I am not saying telling me, but tell someone. Mari, please don't hurt yourself." Marinette hesitated, looking over his shoulder, though he didn't know this until later, but she was checking with Tikki, and slumped against him.

"Nino... Its imperative no one knows. I've been keeping the secret for...for years and my partner wants to know who I am. Without," here, she broke down before taking a deep breath "without my mask." Nino froze. What did she MEAN mask wait... No she couldn't mean... "Mari? What type of mask?"

"My… my Ladybug mask." She was staring at her hands; it was obvious she was waiting for an explosion. 

Alya sat happily under a tree editing her latest blog post. As she posted her video, she looked up. Sitting on a bench nearby was a familiar blonde. He was sitting quietly; head on his knees, eyes on the ground. "Adrien?" his head shot off at her gentle voice,

"Alya. Hey." His reaction was lackluster and completely unadrien.

"What happened?"

"Um…a…Friend…a close friend and I got into…an argument. It was something stupid that I wanted." She sent him a sharp look "Oh! Not that! It was something small. I just... Wanted her name. She said no. She... She always does. It makes sense. It's for her own safety. But... I got mad. I said some things I didn't mean. She got really hurt, I... I did something stupid, and now she won't talk to me. She has every right to be angry, but..."

"Who?" Alya's voice was gentle, soothing, but was obvious she was curious. A look of panic crossed Adrien's face.

"A... Someone from work. She helps me with my modeling." Alya nodded taking the lie for now. Obviously, Adrian needed to keep something quiet. She knew better than to push, if he wanted to talk about it, he would let her know.

"Don't you think that maybe it's time to apologize?" Adrian shook his head,

"I'm not sure she'll forgive me, this time." Alya sighed

"it's never too late to try."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **WOW! I actually got this up! So….this is chapter 8… and we are 4 chapters from the official ebd…besides the extra one-shots and the epilogues. Hope all is well..i hope to get this completed before my spring break…the last week of the month. The 26** **th** **through the 30** **th** **I plan opn publishing a chapter of a new story and a one-shot everyday…maybe…it all depends on my collage visits…(:**

 **~ME**


End file.
